(Book 1) Evelyn and Bella in the Pokemon World
by Evelyn1563
Summary: Evelyn and Bella Summers are the long lost sisters of Ash and they have powers. They teamed up with Ash to find their dreams. What will happen to them. Read to find out. (NOTE: This is made by my sister.)
1. Bio

**Bio**

 **Evelyn:** She is the twin sister of Bella and the long lost sister of Ash. Also the cousin of Jayden. She has powers. She likes purple.

 **Evelyn's Pokemon:** Litten, Froakie, Pichu, Riolu, Rockruff, Alolan Vulpix, and Latias.

 **Bella:** She is a girl that is the twin sister to Evelyn and long lost sister of Ash. Also the cousin of Jayden. She has powers. She likes blue.

 **Bella's Pokemon:** Eevee, Nindoran (Girl), Vulpix, Pigedy, Fennikin, Flabe'be', Popplio, Latios.

 **Isaiah:** He is the step-brother to Evelyn and Bella and the step-cousin of Jayden. He likes green.

 **Isaiah's Pokemon:** Chespin, Charmander, and Magdemite.

 **Jayden:** She is the cousin of Bella and Evelyn. She is the long lost cousin of Ash. She likes purple.

 **Jayden's Pokemon:** Caterpie, Ekans, Nindoran (boy), Rattata, Venamat, Flechling, and Mewtwo.

 **Ash:** He is the long lost brother of Bella and Evelyn, Also the long lost cousin of Jayden.

 **Ash's Pokemon:** Pikachu, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, Rockruff, Cubone, Victini.

 **Delia:** She is Ash's mom and real mom to Evelyn and Bella.

 **Delia's Pokemon:** Mr. Mine.

 **Kady:** She is one of Evelyn's friends. The sister of Cody.

 **Kady's Pokemon:** Jigglypuff, Inkay, Bulbasaur, Gastly, Dratini, Ditto, and Mew.

 **Cody:** He is one of Evelyn's friends. Cody is the brother of Kady.

 **Cody's Pokemon:** Absol, Growlithe, Licetounge, Alolan Sandshrew, Zubat, Mankey, and Kyogre.

 **Blair:** A know it all, kind, and caring. Friends with Evelyn.

 **Blair's Pokemon:** Piplup, Pikipek, Fomantis, Type: Null, Alolan Meowth, Noibat, and Xerneas.

 **Ailey:** She is Bella, Abby and Jayden's BFF and she is funny, kind, and very cool.

 **Ailey's Pokemon:** Ponyta, Chansey, Slowpoke, Krabby, Exeggcute, Ryhorn, Shaymin.

 **Abby** : She is Bella, Ailey, and Jayden's BFF and she is brave, kind, and loud.

 **Abby's Pokemon:** Squirtle, Polewag, Clefairy, Gloom, Diglett, Psyduck, and Articuno.

 **Serena:** Was one of Ash's traveling companions during his journey in the Kalos Region. She developed a strong crush on him from that day on and it became one of her most notable characteristics, evident through her blushing whenever she looks at, talks to or is amazed by him.

 **Serena's Pokemon:** Fennikin, Panchem, and Eevee.

 **Clemont** : A friend of Ash Ketchum. Clemont and his younger sister Bonnie joined Ash on his journey throughout Kalos, and eventually, he and Bonnie part ways with Ash after Ash decided to head to Alola.

 **Clemont's Pokemon:** Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray.

 **Bonnie:** The little sister of Clemont and is one of Ash's traveling companions in Kalos.

 **Bonnie's Pokemon:** Dedenne and Squishy(Zygarde).

 **Lana:** She's one of Ash's classmates. She likes Water-type Pokemon and has a great connection with them. While Lana is usually quiet, she is actually a girl of action. Lana is generally kind and caring to her Pokemon.

 **Lana's Pokemon:** Popplio.

 **Mallow:** She likes Grass-type Pokémon. Mallow is an active and kind-hearted girl who's also a bit of a scatterbrain. She helps out at Aina's Kitchen and her family runs by attracting customers to come in and eat.

 **Mallow's Pokemon:** Bounsweet.

 **Lillie:** A mysterious girl who assists the professor for personal reasons. She's not fond of making Pokémon fight in battles, but she loves reading and has devoured many books.

 **Lillie's Pokemon:** Alolan Vulpix.

 **Gladion:** Lillie's brother. Gladion has a very serious and smart disposition. He is shown to be very strong willed, as he constantly strives to make his Pokémon strong no matter what; he stays determined.

 **Gladion's Pokemon:** Type: Null, Umbreon, and Lycanroc (Midnight form).

 **Kiawe:** He likes Fire-type Pokémon, due to his grandfather's request. Kiawe's family runs a farm on Akala Island, so he helps out there while also attending school. As the most senior in the class, Kiawe is a very serious person. When he is home he tends to be overprotective of his younger sister.

 **Kiawe's Pokemon** : Alolan Marowak, Turtonator, and Charizard.

 **Sophocles:** He likes Electric-type Pokémon. Sophocles is also a science nerd with a vast knowledge of technology. When he gets into something, he analyzes the subject very thoroughly. He is also well-skilled in programming.

 **Sophocles's Pokemon:** Togedemaru and Charjabug.

 **Uma:** She is a bully to Evelyn and she is a friend to Chloe. She likes light blue.

 **Uma's Pokemon:** Tentacool, Seel, Shellder, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, and Suicune.

 **Chloe:** She is a bully to Bella and she is a friend to Uma. She likes yellow.

 **Chloe's Pokemon:** Weedle, Abra, Bellsprout, Geodude, Drowzee, Voltorb, and Raichu.


	2. Prologue

**I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Delia!" said her friend.

"Oh, hi Tiffany." said Delia.

"What happen?" asked Tiffany.

"Can you do something for me?" asked Delia.

"Sure." said Tiffany.

"Here, take care of Bella and Evelyn. Plz don't tell them everything for now." said Delia.

"Sure but why?" asked Tiffany.

"They have powers." said Delia.

"Fine, just be careful with Ash." said Tiffany.

"OK." said Delia.


	3. Chapter 1

**I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Camp**

 _Hi my name is Bella Summers. I have a sister named Evelyn Summers. We first met Ash at camp when we are both 4 years old. We meet our friends and bullies at camp. let's go back 6 years._

 **Bella's Pov:**

"Evelyn, slow down. I still have baby fat you know!" I yelled.

'Sorry! I'm just so excited for camp." said Evelyn.

"I know! I'm too, but just slow down OK." I said.

"OK fine." said Evelyn. We went to the bus stop and we are 2 minutes early.

"We're going to miss our bus, Evelyn! Speed up!" I yelled.

"OK, I'm going as fast I can!" yelled Evelyn. Then, we got on the bus. We got off at the camp. The sign reads "The Pokemon Camp."

"This looks cool!" said Evelyn.

"First years, come with me." said a professor. We walked to him.

"Hi, are we on the list?" I asked.

"Are you the Summers?" asked the professor.

"Yeah!" yelled Evelyn. Then, we saw a boy.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum." said the boy.

 **Ash's Pov:**

"Hi, our names are Bella and Evelyn Summers." said the girls.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Then, 2 girls came to us.

"Hey Evelyn and Bella Summers or say the losers." said the girls.

"Go away Uma and Chloe." said Evelyn.

"You know them?" I asked.

"They go to school with us. They are bullies at school." said Bella.

"Hey SHUT UP!" yelled someone. We turn to see 5 girls and a boy.

"Jayden, Blair, Cody, Kady, Abby and Ailey!" said Evelyn.

"Your friends. OK." I said.

"OK, We are going." said Chloe. They went away.

"Are you OK Cuz?" asked Jayden.

"We have to go, bye." said Abby. They went away. Then, someone need help.

"Come on." I said.

"Right." said Bella.

 **Bella's Pov:**

We went off to the woods and saw a girl and she can't move her leg.

"Are you OK?" asked Ash.

"Help. I can't move my legs." said the girl. Ash gave her a handkerchief.

"Here." said Ash. We get her up and walk to camp.

"Thanks. I'm Serena, what is yours?" asked the girl.

"I'm Bella Summers and this is Evelyn Summers and Ash Ketchum." I said.

"Nice to meet you." said Ash and Evelyn. Then, a woman came.

"Ash!" said the woman.

"That is my mom." said Ash. "Got to go now."

"Bye!" said Evelyn. As Ash's mom leave she dropped a picture. I pick it up as we get on the bus.

* * *

 _Bella: So, that is when we meet Ash._

 _Ash: Hey._

 _Bella: ASH!_

 _Ash: When are you tell them the truth?_

 _Bella: NOT NOW!_

 _Ash: OK._


	4. Chapter 2

**I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting our Pokemon**

 _Today was the day we got our Pokemon. Wait, we can't get our Pokemon at 4 years. We have to go forward 6 years. Let's do it._

 **Bella's Pov**

"Evelyn, we are going to be late!" I yelled. "Let's go come on!"

"Mom, get in the car." said Evelyn. We went to the professor's lab. We meet a professor.

"Hi, my name is Professor Sycamore." said the professor. "Come this way to pick your Pokemon." We went to the Pokemon room.

"Wow! There is Popplio, Rowlet, Litten, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin! I choose you Litten." said Evelyn. I saw the Litten, it was purple with red and pink. I turn to Fennekin.

"What a cute Fennekin." I said. Then, they hiss at me.

"I don't think they like you very much." said Evelyn.

"Thanks for the tip Evelyn." I said.

"Come with me. I have more." said Professor Sycamore. We followed him to the back. We saw Pokemon.

"The first one is Eevee." said Professor Sycamore. I look at her. Her eyes are blue and she has a bow on.

"What a cutey pie!" I said.

"Eevwee!" said Eevee.

"Aww, she likes you!" said Evelyn.

"Alright! I choose you Eevee." I said.

 **Evelyn's Pov:**

"Oh, this Eevee is unique." said Professor Sycamore.

"Like my sister." I said.

"Thanks." said Bella.

"Now, here is ten Pokeballs. 5 for each of you." said Professor Sycamore. "What is your dreams?"

"I want to be a Pokemon Performer." said Bella.

"And I want to be a Pokemon Master." I said.

"Hey Evelyn? Remember that picture that Ash's mom dropped?" asked Bella. Then, my mind turn white.

"Yeah, Bella." I said.

"let me see it." said Bella. Bella took it.

 **Ash's Pov:**

 _Dream: I was talking to two girls. I feel like I know them. Then, I woke up by Pikachu._

"Pikachu." I said.

"Pika! Chu!" said Pikachu.

"Right. I will be right down." I said. I took my hat and put it on me. I went down for breakfast.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" asked mom.

"At camp, why do those girls so familiar?" I asked.

"What girls?" asked mom.

"6 years ago." I said.

"Oh, you mean Evelyn and Bella. No wait, I told you their names." said mom. " _So, their names are Evelyn and Bella."_ I thought.

"You do know about them. TELL ME NOW!" I yelled.

"OK, OK! If you want to know." said mom.

"I do." I said.

"They are you lost last sisters." said mom.

"Why don't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"You were not ready." said mom.

"I have do go to find them. I will start at Lumiose City with Pikachu and Alexa." I said.

"You going to do the gyms too are you?" asked mom.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good luck." said mom. I went out.

 **Evelyn's Pov:**

"So?" i said.

"Look Evelyn, that is Ash. But, who is the babies?" asked Bella.

"I think that is us." I said.

"If it is true. Then, we need asked our parents about this." said Bella.

"Let's go!" I said.

* * *

 _Bella: (looking for Ash.) OK. I hope you like the story so far._

 _Evelyn: (Jumping out of nowhere.) Hi sis._

 _Bella: SIS!_

 _Evelyn: Sorry for doing that._

 _Bella: It is OK.  
_

 _Evelyn: Are you looking for Ash?_

 _Bella: Yes!_

 _Evelyn: He is not here right now._

 _Bella: Good.  
_

 _Evelyn: Well, bye._

 _Bella: Bye._


	5. Chapter 3

**I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Truth**

 _It may be a little strange for someone to talk about how your real mom and adopted mom were best friends and you were left on the Summers doorstep. I know, it's weird.  
_

 **Bella's Pov:**

We ran to our parent's house. We went in to see our parents.

"Why did you not tell us sooner?!" I yelled.

"Tell you what?" asked mom.

"That Ash is our brother." said Evelyn.

"I don't know what you are telling about" said dad. Evelyn gave me a lie detector and I put it on our parents fingers.

"What is this thing?" asked mom.

"This thing is a lie detector is a portable lie detector made by Bella, my twin." said Evelyn.

"Portable fashion science is now, thanks to my inventions, I present my portable fashion lie detector." I said.

"Portable fashion science is so cool." said Evelyn.

"This way we can see if you are lying or not!" I said. "Are we your daughters?"

"Yes." said mom. The light turn red.

"You are lying." said Evelyn.

"Who is our real mom?" I asked.

"Delia." said dad. The light turn green.

"Truth." said Evelyn.

"Is Ash our brother?" I asked.

"No!" said mom. The light turn red.

"lie." said Evelyn. "He is."

"Why did our real mom tell you to take care of us?" I asked.

"Because, you have powers and the bad guys wanted your powers. So, she tell Tiffany to take care of you." said dad. The light was green.

"Truth!" said Evelyn. "Wait a minute! We have powers."

"Yes, you do." said mom. Then, Eevee was talking.

"Eev wee! _(Bella, I love you. I don't you to go away.)_ " said Eevee.

"I know that and I love you too. Wait! I was talking to Eevee." I said.

"Talking to Pokemon is our power." said Evelyn. I can't wait to find Ash.

* * *

Bella: (looking for Ash.) We have powers. Evelyn, this is so cool.

Evelyn: I know Bella!

Ash: (Jumping out of nowhere.) Hi guys.

Bella and Evelyn: ASH!

Ash: What is it?

Bella: Get out of here.

Evelyn: Yeah. Go away.

Ash: Fine. Only if I be in the next on.

Bella: OK, fine.

Ash: OK, then. Bye.

Bella and Evelyn: Bye Ash.


	6. Chapter 4

**Note: listen to the song as you read.**

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Journey  
**

 _We got food, water, clothes, a tent, blankets, sleeping bags, and our purses. Of course our Pokemon too. We saw Ash on TV and he was in Lumiose City. Also, our birthdays are in three weeks. It is getting crazy right now.  
_

 **Bella's Pov**

I looked at my sister.

"Where to start Bella?" asked Evelyn. We look at our step mom and she turn on the TV.

"Look, our step mom turn the TV. So, let's watch it for a little while." I said.

"Sure." said Evelyn.

1 hour later,

We saw Ash and he was helping a Pokemon in Lumiose City. He has a Pikachu.

"Holy mother of Eevee! Is that Ash?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is." said Evelyn.

"He has a Pikachu!" I said.

"Cool and he is at Lumiose City." said Evelyn.

"Let's go." I said.

"Right." said Evelyn.

"Well, You know where to go now." said mom.

"Yes we do." I said.

 **Evelyn's Pov**

I want to named my Litten. So, I went to her.

"What do you want to be called? What about Evie?" I said.

"Litten! _(Yeah!)_ " said Litten.

"OK then. You are now Evie." I said.

"Ready to go to Lumiose City?" asked Bella.

"Yeah! I got Evie." I said.

"Evie?" asked Bella.

"My Litten." I said.

"Oh." said Bella. " I will call my Eevee 'Ruby'" said Bella.

"OK." I said. "Oh yeah. I will go the gyms too." We went off. Then we two girls. They are Uma and Chloe.

"Look at this. It is Evelynloster and Bellabutt." said Uma.

"Go away Uma!" I said.

"Or what?" asked Chloe.

"We will, we will." said Bella.

"You will what?" asked Uma.

 **Bella's Pov**

Then, a girl came. She has a Fennekin.

"Go away from them." said the girl.

"OK, OK." said Uma. They went off.

"Are you OK?" asked the girl.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, I'm Serena and this is Fennekin." said the girl.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Ruby, Evelyn, and Evie." I said.

"Fen, kin. _(Nice to meet you.)_ " said Fennekin.

"You too." I said.

"You can talk to Pokemon?" asked Serena.

"We both can." said Evelyn.

"Cool." said Serena. "Where are you going to?"

"To find someone of ours." I said.

"Can I come?" asked Serena.

"Sure." I said. We off to find Ash.

* * *

Bella: Hey Evelyn and Serena?

Evelyn and Serena: Yes?

Bella: What to you call a Eevee when she cross the road?

Evelyn and Serena: What?

Bella: A sidevee.

Evelyn: (Smile) That is funny!

Serena: (Looking at Bella) I don't get it.

Bella: Oh. Well, that is it for this joke.

Evelyn: Bye.

Serena: Bye.

Bella: Bye.


	7. A little Chapter (Birthday Story)

**Note:** This is a little story. It is Bella and Evelyn's birthday, have fun reading! It got Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, and all of Bella and Evelyn's friends.

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Birthday Chapter**

 _Today is our birthday and we did not know our friends have a party for us. It is so fun.  
_

 **Bella's Pov:  
**

I woke up to see Evelyn jumping on my bed in the Pokemon Center.

"It is today! It's our birthday!" said Evelyn.

"I know, I know. I'm getting up." I said. Then Eevee got on me.

"Eewee Eee! _(Happy Birthday)_ " said Eevee.

"Thanks Eevee!" I said. "Hey Evelyn! Let's get down of our rooms."

"Sure!" said Evelyn. We ran down and saw Serena, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Cody, Kady, Jayden, Blair, Ailey, and Abby. They put their hands on us and we went to a room. They put their hands off and saw a room with a cake, balloons, games and presents.

 **Evelyn's Pov:**

"Wow!" said Bella.

"You can say that again." I said. Litten jump on me.

"Lit? Ten? Litten? _(Do you like the party we have for you guys?)"_ asked Litten.

"Yes, I do." I said. We have all kinds of fun. We play "Hide and Seek", "Pin the Tail on Pikachu" and "Green light, Red Light." They were fun. Then we have to find Ash's hat. It was on Pikachu. We had cake, it was a blueberry with ice cream. It was good. Bella and I can't have nuts. We will die. At the end we opened our presents. We both got Pokemon eggs. I got a I-Pad and Bella got a computer. Lucky her. I also got a new hat. Bella also got a new bag.

"I love my new bag." said Bella.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have?" asked Cody.

"No idea." I said.

"I want to find out." said Bella. We open all of the presents and now it is nighttime.

* * *

 _Bella: That was fun._

 _Evelyn: Yeah!_

 _Bella: I don't have noting to say, so bye._


	8. Chapter 5

We fixed some things. Ash will win and will not be long.

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Yeah, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ke-mon!**

 **(Pokemon!)**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Meeting Ash**

 _Wow! It was getting awesome. First, we ran into Uma and Chloe, not awesome. Then a girl helped us, her name is Serena. Why is her name so familiar? One thing to find out who she is._

 **Bella's Pov**

"Here we are." I said.

"My first gym." said Evelyn.

"You need two badges to get in the Gym League." I said.

"I don't want to do that. I want to be a Pokemon Master." said Evelyn.

"What is a Gym League?" asked Serena.

"A league that if you win, you get a gym." I said.

"I thought you want to be a Pokemon Performer." said Evelyn.

"I do." I said. "I can be both because I am letting someone run it while I am gone if I win."

"Oh, OK." said Evelyn.

"Well, Let's go in." I said. We went in the gym. We saw a boy fighting with the gym leader Viola.

"This is so cool." said Evelyn.

"Yes it is." I said. The boy used Pikachu to win.

"This is the bug badge." said Viola.

"I got the bug badge!" yelled the boy.

"Good job." said Evelyn and me. I feel like I know him, I think he is Ash.

"Thanks." said the boy. "I'm Ash."

"I'm Bella and this is Evelyn." I said.

* * *

 _Bella: That was awesome._

 _Evelyn: I know right?_

 _Ash: I meet you guys, about time._

 _Bella: (Turn to Ash) Ash!_

 _Ash: Sorry. Well, bye!_

 _Evelyn and Bella: Bye!_


End file.
